Oftentimes, computing devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers and similar devices are not configured for cellular communication and lack the authority and/or the ability to directly access a telecommunications network on their own. Instead, these devices are often configured for only short-range wireless communication and rely on free wireless hotspots that are provided at hotels, restaurants or other establishments that employ Wi-Fi or similar communication protocols to obtain access to networks such as the public Internet. In many locations, however, free wireless hotspots are unavailable. In these locations, a cell phone or other mobile communications device configured for cellular communication can be used to establish a form of mobile hotspot and other computing device can be tethered to the communication device.